


Beauty is in the Eye of Camilla: The Camilla Sexcapades

by CTFMeister



Series: Beauty is in the Eye of Camilla [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Birthing, Conciousness Play, Corruption, Ejaculation, F/F, Mind Break, Pheromones, Pseudo-Incest, Selfcest, Twinning, Unbirth, Worship, Yuri, endless orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27556999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTFMeister/pseuds/CTFMeister
Summary: The group of Camillas that used to be Corrin's army are happy to enjoy every day having sex with each other. However, these lustful Camillas are hungry for more. In the same place they'd once discovered the twinning book, the Camillas have set up a sexual magic lab, where they're researching all sorts of ways to have more perverted sex. From pheromone production, to cum baths and even Camilla impregnation, only the craziest sexual tirades await at Camilla's Sexual Labs.
Relationships: Camilla/Camilla (Fire Emblem)
Series: Beauty is in the Eye of Camilla [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014261
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. The Pool of Camillas

The Ancient Library towered commandingly over the vast plains of the Astral Plane, its simple yet sturdy architecture giving it an aura of prestige. Within the library’s halls itself, books of old and new adorned shelves after shelves, each one containing vast knowledge pertaining to any and every subject. With a library as well kept and stocked as this, even the most skeptical of critics would find themselves in awe.

Unfortunately, library’s esteemed reputation was all but ruined as a myriad of lewd womanly moans echoed loudly within the its walls. Girlish giggles and the damp, slick sound of shlicking could be plainly heard ringing from every corner. The sound of bodies lustfully slamming together blared commandingly like an endlessly ticking clock. And what was the source for this complete and utter degradation of the once distinguished institution? Well, it was of course nothing else than the limitless army of Camilla clones that had taken over the entirety of the Astral Plane for themselves.

It had been a couple of months since that fated day Camilla obtained her twinning powers, and things couldn’t be going better for them all. Half of Nohr and Hoshido had already been completely Camilla-fied, and the entirety of Valla consisted of nothing but Camillas. All that was left now was for the Camillas to delve deep into the infinite worlds of the Deepreals and incorporate every single one of them into the wonderful empire of Camilla.

In the meantime, an unimaginably large group of Camillas happily lived out their lives and enjoyed the fruits of their labor here in the Astral Plane. Their number had quite obviously increased from when they had only been Corrin’s army, as every building was completely filled to the brim with a countless number of Camillas. The library was no different from any other structure in this regard. Lying on the tables, gathering on the chairs, couples of Camillas eagerly made love to each other, their unhibited groans of pleasure filling the once quiet and composed air of the library with bestial lust. Even the shelves and the book carts themselves weren’t safe, as Camillas took every single opportunity they could find in order to get a taste of their own lovely bodies.

“Ahhh~ That was wonderful~” One particular Camilla sighed dreamily, mindlessly walking through the twenty-foot shelves with her fingers deeply plunged within her pussy. Her large breasts bounced freely with her every step, her entire perfectly beautiful naked hourglass-shaped body up for display. Like the multitude of Camillas around her, this Camilla was absolutely happy to be alive. And how couldn’t she? Getting to have endless, uninhibited sex with an unlimited number of her beautiful twins, she was truly living in paradise!

“Now, where shall I go now...?” The woman wondered as she continued walking through the unkempt library halls, littered with all sorts of books and sexual fluids.

Still, despite living her every day in constant bliss, today this Camilla was in the mood for something different. Her cunt hungered for something pervier, an experience filled with another level of Camilla degeneracy. The reasons for said desires to her where totally unknown. This Camilla was exactly the same as any other Camilla who was more than happy to spend every second of their lives having sex with their copies. Even her origins did not differentiate her from any other Camilla, for they were utterly undiscernible from anyone else’s. Perhaps she had been the original, or perhaps she could have been a member of the Nohrian or Hoshidan royal families as well. Maybe she was one of the soldiers in Corrin’s army, or she could have been a completely random peasant who somehow found their way into the Astral Plane. It was completely impossible to tell, as all that she was now was 100% Camilla.

“Oh my! I haven’t been here in a while!” The woman exclaimed in surprise, her fingers stopping dead in their tracks.

As the Camilla was randomly making her way through the library, the woman suddenly found herself back at the place that had started it all: That dingy old abandoned corner of the library where she’d found the Twinning book. Face bustling with curiosity, Camilla quickly skipped towards that magical corner, eager to see how it was holding up. And the moment her head pushed through the packed-up bookshelves and peered into the secluded room, a loud surprised gasp escaped the girl’s plump lips. The ancient corner... It was totally different!

Where once laid an old, dirty, unkempt library corner, there now seemed to be a sparkling, modern, magical laboratory! The ancient wooden floor planks and tarnished stone walls had been replaced with squeaky clean white tiles, while gleaming medical lights illuminated the whole room in a professional white glow. All of the old dusty wooden tables had been replaced with sturdy stainless-steel table, and each one of them was littered with all sorts of bubbling vials of colored potions and fuming concoctions. To top it all off, large, modern, box shaped machines with a plentitude of buttons littered the room, with electric spirals and metal bolts coursing with lighting around them. Everything looked so alien and futuristic if felt like Camilla had been transported to an alternate universe!

“Camilla!? Is that you?”

Before Camilla had any time to process what she was seeing however, the woman’s attention was taken by the familiar voice of Camilla calling out to her. Camila quickly turned towards the sound, seeing it to be yet another one of her clones staring at her from the insides of the lab. Like the limitless number of Camillas before them, the two were alike in every single way. Long, flowing purple hair, two large, head-sized jumbo breasts with two long and plump legs. The only single difference between the two Camillas was that the one inside the lab had a clean, white laboratory robed draped over her body, and a set of glasses placed atop her cute womanly face.

“It is! Gods, it’s been too long since I last saw your cute face!” The Camilla with the lab coat exclaimed happily, her arms eagerly spreading forth as she began to slowly walk towards her clone.

“Oh my, Camilla! I never expected to find you here!” The other Camilla responded with equal enthusiasm.

Without exchanging any more words, the two women marched forth and lovingly embraced each other, their slim arms hungrily wrapping around their partner’s plump body. Their eyes closed as their lips joyfully pushed together, joining the two in an amorous make out session which saw them eagerly exchanging saliva with their own twin. This was the way all Camillas greeted each other, whether they’d met before or not. This duo’s kissing seemed to be a little bit more passionate than usual, as it seemed the two Camillas had met each other before. How the Camillas were able to tell each other apart was anyone’s guess, considering they all looked and acted exactly the same.

The couple’s kiss continued for quite some time, enough for the two of them to be thoroughly satisfied with the taste of their twin permeating in their mouths. But even as their lips finally parted ways, each Camilla continued to hug their clone tightly, their bodies pressed closely in the same manner a loving couple would happily cling together after a passionate encounter.

“When was the last time we got to make out like this~?” The regular Camilla asked, her eyes gleaming as she stared into the other Camilla’s eyes.

“I think it must have been at that celebration feast~” The robed Camilla responded with a giggle, causing their warm breasts to jiggle together.

Regular Camilla’s mouth curved into a lustful smile. “Mmmmhhh~ That was a wonderfully delicious feast~”

Once again, the Camillas’ eyes closed and their lips pushed against each other for another loving smooch. Their bodies were basically moving by instinct at this point. Neither girl had to make any sort of indication or hint, for they both knew exactly what the other wanted. Unfortunately, this kiss did not last as long as the previous one, for it was clear that regular Camilla had some pressing questions on her mind. As soon as both parties felt equally satisfied with their embrace, they gently separated from their kiss yet again.

“So...” The robed Camilla took a moment to catch her breath, damp ropes of saliva still dripping down from her plump lips. “What brings you hear my beautiful Camilla?”

The regular Camilla gave a coy giggle. “I just found myself wandering through the library and I suddenly stumbled back here. This place looks so different and modern! What happened?”

“It’s very simple really.” Robed Camilla was happy to explain. “While we were having sex in the library, a group of us Camillas suddenly remembered this abandoned old hole in the library where we’d obtained the sacred power to create twins of ourselves. We thought: ‘If there’s magic that allows us to create an unlimited number of beautiful Camilla clones, then what other sort of perverted sexual magics can we find in this place?’”

“So that is how the official CamilLabs™ research group was born!” The robed Camilla exclaimed happily, bouncing upwards with an ecstatic smile as she proudly presented their cozy little lab. “A high-tech facility that specializes in all sorts of sexual research surrounding Camillas~ Though as you can see, it can usually be very hard for us to concentrate on working~”

The robed Camilla motioned towards some of the metal tables in the lab, where several other robed Camillas were currently pressed together with erotic intent. Their robes were disheveled, their hot bodies ecstatically twitching atop the cold steel tables while their tongues lovingly slathered each other’s skin. Despite being scientists, it seemed these Camillas could not hold back their primal Camilla lust.

“Woah! That sounds totally amazing!” Regular Camilla gasped in surprise. “Is that why you’re wearing glasses now? Did some failed experiment ruin your vision?”

“Oh! Not at all!” The robed Camilla quickly clarified. “These are prescription-less lens! I just thought the glasses and the robes would make for like, a totally sexy scientist look~ Its pretty hot, right~?” Taking a step back, the robed Camilla lustfully twirled in her white researcher outfit. Her massive tits spilled out from her open robe, her thick, smooth thighs deliciously poking out at the bottom while her curves pushed the plain lab coat out to form the perfect hourglass shape. With an aroused twinkle in her eye, she blinked towards the other Camilla with her fake glasses, giving off a professional yet sexy look.

“Absolutely~” The regular Camilla sighed dreamily, fully aroused by the robed Camilla’s hot scientist cosplay.

Unable to hold her lust back any further, Camilla lunged forward and once again pulled the robed Camilla into her grasp. The woman assertively conquered the robed Camilla’s mouths, gripping her tight asscheeks through her robes with pure arousal. If she weren’t so interested in finding out more about this place, she would surely push this nerdy Camilla down and fuck her right in place.

“So...” The robed Camilla gasped once their lips parted, her heart thumping wildly as she felt regular Camilla’s warmth. “Would you like to take a tour of the place?”

“I would love to!” Regular Camilla replied.

Slowly separating from their embrace, the two Camillas began to eagerly walk towards the insides of the lab, one of them excited to show their new perverted discoveries while the other one eager to learn them. Despite not being able to cling closely together, both girls lovingly held hands together, their bodies skipping in unison as they made their way inside. Robed Camilla guided regular Camilla past tables, machines, other scientist Camillas and into a hallway at the end of the corner which Camilla was pretty sure had not been there when she’d first found the book. The hallway itself wasn’t anything of note, looking like it was made of regular old stone like any other building. What laid at the end of the hallway however, behind an innocuous looking wooden door, would absolutely blow Camilla’s mind.

As soon as the two Camillas arrived at the end of the hallway, robed Camilla stepped forth and quickly opened the door, letting regular Camilla into a totally new world on the other side. Camilla’s eyes shot wide open in surprise, a little gasp escaping her breath. The insides of this brand-new room were quite open and wide. Its architecture was rustic, looking similar the ever-popular hot springs within the Astral Plane. However, the most striking feature of the entire room had to be the large, rectangle-shaped pool in the center of the room, with four tall ceramic pillars at each one of its corners and one long pillar at its center. It seemed like the Camillas had built a spa attached right next to their lab.

This little ‘spa’ was unlike any other Camilla had been to before, however. The instant woman stepped inside, her nostrils were assaulted with the deliciously thick musk of her own climax, causing her pussy to tighten with bliss. Camilla’s hand unwittingly dove into her cunt, her fingers teasingly playing with her clit. Though Camilla could only see a couple of other Camillas relaxing in the clear pool, the room smelled like thousands of Camillas were having sex in there at the same time, a stench so powerful it sent a thunderous shiver right down her spine.

“W-What is this place?” Camilla groaned weakly, her body shivering as her fingers punctured her pussy.

“Hehe...” The robed Camilla giggled as she confidently led regular Camilla closer and closer towards the pool. “This is the Camilla Climax Bath! A pool made almost entirely out of our own delicious orgasm fluids~”

Camilla’s spine tingled at the very thought, her vagina wrapping tightly around her digits in orgasm. “A b-bath made only of c-c-climax?! How could such a thing be possible~?”

Gently taking off her robe and laying it at the foot of the pool, the scientist Camilla shot regular Camilla a smugly proud look. “Let me show you~” She cooed lovingly towards the other woman, gently pulling Camilla forth as she stepped into the pool.

Though Camilla’s body shivered with arousal and confusion, the woman meekly followed after scientist Camilla’s lead. Her feet carefully dipped into the clear fluid, slowly lowering her body further and further into the pool. It became immediately obvious that this liquid was not water from a first glance. The fluid was incredibly sticky, hugging around Camilla’s waist tightly while its warmth permeated through her body. Inside the pool itself, the stench of sex was several times stronger, indicating that the smell was indeed springing from the liquid. It seemed absolutely ludicrous, _nay impossible_ to think that anybody could feel an entire pool with this much Camilla ejaculate. Yet, Camilla knew the smell, texture and taste of her own cum, it had been engrained into her mind with how many times she’d slurped other Camillas into completion, and this liquid most certainly looked to be natural Camilla orgasm.

Treading through the clear cum and past other couples of passionately loving Camillas in the pool, this pair of Camillas soon found themselves arriving towards the spa’s center. Here, Camilla could observe the large decorative pillar more closely. Like the other pillars around the pool, atop this central pillar there seemed to be a very realistic looking Camilla statue serving as some sort of fountain for the pool. Camilla could see a waterfall of climax blasting out of her vagina at incredible rates, releasing much more liquid than any kind of living being should be able to produce. However, as Camilla got closer and closer to the pillar, a very staggering fact became clear. That was no Camilla statue sitting atop the pillar!

Regular Camilla stared mouth agape as ‘statue’ Camilla’s fingers greedily plunged into her flooding pussy, frantically masturbating her gushing mound as if her life depended on it. Legs spread wide apart, the woman rocked back and forth in a dizzied manner. Her body trembled fiercely, beads of sweat pouring down her curved form while a myriad of exasperated groans constantly pushed past her coarse lips. From her disheveled hair and absolutely orgasmic expression, it looked like this Camilla had been here doing this for a while. Though it seemed absolutely impossible to believe, Camilla knew one thing to be true. This Camilla ‘statue’ which seemed to be blasting an endless amount of orgasm into the pool was without a doubt a real flesh and blood Camilla clone!

“Here she is~” The scientist Camilla patted the pillar proudly. “One of this pool’s main fountains.” With a smug smirk, she turned her head up towards the fountain Camilla. “How are you holding up Camilla?”

“ ** _I’M CUMMINGG~~~~~ CUMMINGGGGGG_ ~~~~~!!!”** Fountain Camilla screamed with ecstasy, her pussy continuing to push out an inhuman amount of cum into the pool below.

Eyes blinking blankly and mouth wide open, regular Camilla felt a total loss for words. Her pussy trembled with ecstasy, her nipples twitching in arousal merely from the idea that a Camilla could cum for so long and with such tremendous force. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she looked towards the scientist Camilla with curiosity and desire.

“Wh-what is t-this?” She muttered weakly. “H-How did you make something s-so... Wonderful?!”

“Hehe~” Again scientists Camilla chuckled with pride. “Well you know how much every single Camilla absolutely loves the taste of Camilla cum, right? Unfortunately, one single Camilla can only orgasm for a certain amount of time, and only a little bit. It’s never enough to satisfy any of us!”

“That’s why we’ve created a magical treatment for the Camilla Never-Ending Orgasm®! With a few easy magical treatments, we can make Camillas cum for eternity~ It’s a pretty easy process as well. We just use magic to convert any no essential nutrients and turn them back into cum that Camillas can endlessly pump out that delicious orgasm. We also removed the refractory period, create a positive feedback loop of pleasure, and add some mental blockers that prevent insanity, so Camillas will quite literally be able to orgasm for days on end! With this wonderful technology, we can do amazing things like fill up pools and create a huge amount of delicious Camilla Climax drinks!

Regular Camilla gulped loudly, her twitch frantically twitching within its red hood. “S-So its drinkable?!”

“Of course it is!” Scientist Camilla exclaimed with a laugh. “It tastes like the real thing too~ If I were to climax in your mouth right now, you wouldn’t be able to tell the difference between that and this.”

Regular Camilla felt her throat grow parched as she thought about drinking Camilla’s delicious climax juice. Her eyes focused on fountain Camilla’s gushing cunt, staring into the waterfall the same way a hungry child stares at a piece of bread. “M-May I...” She swallowed. “M-May I have a taste?”

Scientist Camilla chuckled in response. “Knock yourself out~ And don’t be afraid to drink from the source~ Camilla really liked it when other Camillas do that~”

Eyes still entranced by the beautiful picture of the ever-orgasming fountain Camilla, regular Camilla slowly pulled herself up the stout pillar where her twin was releasing spout after spout of climax into the pool. Her pussy throbbed with pure desire, her heart thumping loudly through her chest as she slowly approached her magical pair. Fountain Camilla slowly turned her pleasured face towards advancing twin, her fingers still maniacally thrusting into her overflowing pussy. Even as another one of her clones came close, fountain Camilla did not seize her endless masturbation, instead reveling in the deliciously aroused looks her twin was shooting towards her.

“ _H-Here... C-Cum... Drink~”_ Fountain Camilla hazily beckoned her twin.

That was all the encouragement regular Camilla really needed. Without a second thought in her mind, Camilla quickly made her way over her twin’s legs and pushed her face deep into the other Camilla’s crotch. Here she could truly admire the wonder that was fountain Camilla’s endlessly cumming pussy. The slim labia of the beautiful pink mound twitched endlessly, her little clitoris gyrating around in pure bliss. A gentle and calming pouring sound like that of a river releasing into a lake pleasantly filled Camilla’s ears with the most delectable of melodies, while a clear stream, steady stream of female ejaculate evacuated from fountain Camilla’s cunt. The scene was so beautiful Camilla felt like she’d been transported directly into the amazing pages of a very lewd fairy tale where she played the main character.

Unfortunately, merely observing this wonder in process would not quench Camilla’s undying thirst. The woman’s insides burned vividly with steel-melting desire, every single bone in her body twitching with sheer anticipation. Unable to hold herself back any longer, Camilla swiftly pushed her head towards the clear stream of climax squirting out from fountain Camilla’s pussy. And as her mouth opened and Camilla’s delicious juices flowed past her lips, the blessed lady could feel time around her come to a screeching halt. Camilla’s violet pupils shrank, her eyebrows shooting up in surprise as more of fountain Camilla’s cum flowed in and dribbled out of her open mouth. This liquid...! There was no questioning- It was the irresistibly delectable ejaculations of Camilla, a nectar so sweet not a single Camilla in the world could resist its temptation.

Body moving on instinct, Camilla’s mouth opened up as wide as it could go, her eyes closing as the woman began drunkenly swallowing pint after pint of fountain Camilla’s sweet juices. Female cum dribbled down her damp lips, her tongue swirling about in her mouth to form a treacherous whirlpool of sticky clear liquid that stretched all the way down her throat. She looked like dehydrated man desperately slurping up fresh water from a pond after having found a desert oasis, vaginal expulsions flowing through her body as freely as blood or even air. Camilla’s entire mouth became flooded, the scent of female ejaculate was seared into her nostrils. The only reason Camilla wasn’t literally swallowing every last bit of fountain Camilla’s climax was because it was physically impossible for her to do so.

However, even this was not enough to quench Camilla’s thirst. In fact, the woman’s hunger for Camilla’s body only grew. Of course, the godly flavors of Camilla’s cum on their own were absolutely magnificent. But if there was anything better than that, it had to be the delirious taste of Camilla’s ejaculation _AND_ her pussy at the same time. This combination of rich, powerful, raw Camilla essence could only spark Camilla’s brain with utter bliss. Nothing beats guzzling a delicious drink right from the source after all~ And so, swallowing up everything that was left in her mouth, Camilla gently lifted her head and greedily licked her lips as she pulled herself closer and closer to fountain Camilla’s snatch.

There was no sort of warning as Camilla powerfully gripped onto fountain Camilla’s soft thighs with her delicate fingers. The unaware fountain yipped in surprise, fingers slipping out of her pulsating pussy while she tried to keep her balance. The poor girl had been so consumed by the arousal of masturbating to her twin drinking from her climax, she never realized Camilla had gotten so close! There was no need for fountain Camilla to ask what her clone was doing though, as Camilla’s lecherous look gave it all away.

Head shifting down towards her twin’s snatch, Camilla began lustfully licking away at the fountain’s dampened pussy with an intensity that was only matched by her boundless Camilla hunger. Her tongue rolled around the other woman’s throbbing clit, smoothly slurping between the middle and top part of fountain Camilla’s pussy in order to get a perfect taste of both of Camilla’s exquisite snacks. It seemed the girl was no longer just gulping down everything that came in front of her. Rather, the way her eager tongue darted around the edges of fountain Camilla’s puffy pussy was like a lavish wine taster graciously savoring products of the highest quality that money could buy.

Camilla’s fierce cunt licking only grew stronger as time went on, her mind pushing her closer and closer to fountain Camilla’s body in a greedy desire to feel her twin’s warmth. And as the woman’s body shifted forward lightly, Camilla’s breasts heaved down directly in front of fountain Camilla’s vagina, causing her entire upper body to be wrapped by an embracing sticky warmth as her massive melons were doused in climax. A moan of utter bliss escaped Camilla’s busy lips, her pussy quivering lightly as it was embroiled in its own orgasm. Faced with the miraculous sight of an endlessly climaxing Camilla and being blessed to experience her gifts firsthand, Camilla felt as if she’d been completely swallowed up by her own endless wave of arousal.

“ ** _AH~ FUCK~_** ” A litany of pleasured gasp flew through fountain Camilla’s soft lips. “ ** _YES~ DRINK~~!”_**

Camilla wasn’t the only one truly enjoying herself however, for fountain Camilla found herself shivering ecstatically at every one of Camilla’s thirsty rubs. Though the explosive sensations of orgasms were constantly going off in fountain Camilla’s mind, climax comes at many intensities, and there is no orgasm more intense than that caused by the exhilarating sensation of Camilla’s tongue. Sweat poured profusely down fountain Camilla’s curved frame, her breasts bouncing wildly with ever one of Camilla’s licks. From the fully warped, crazed expression on the fountain’s face, to the lustful, animalistic motions her body was making, it was clear fountain Camilla had lost any sort of thoughtful control of her body as she now moved on the essence of pure arousal alone.

“ ** _CAMILLA~~! M-MOUTH~!_** ” Fountain Camilla muttered incoherently, gasping so loudly it felt as if every breath was her last. “ ** _MAKES~! GOOD~~!!_ "**

Every pant she took, her pussy pulsated with further orgasm. Every gasp she made only filled her body with further unquenchable heat. The woman’s hips unwittingly thrust up against Camilla’s lips, her squirting stream threatening to reach max force. One would think that experiencing perpetual orgasm would eventually become tiring, however this couldn’t be further from the truth for fountain Camilla. Fountain Camilla’s brain was being bombarded with so much pleasure, she was about to orgasm from her orgasm!

“ ** _I’M~~~! CUMMINGGGGGGG~~~~~~~~”_** Gathering up all of her remaining energy, fountain Camilla cried out in ecstasy at the top of her lungs as the sweet familiar wave of climax rolled over her body yet again.

Fountain Camilla’s pussy quivered in absolute bliss, every muscle inside her body twitching with lustful energies. The endless stream of cum coming from her pussy tripled in intensity, going from a dignified and beautiful waterfall to that of a sharp, violent water hose. Camilla’s eyes widened in surprise, her cheeks quickly bloating out as an absolute cascade of cum filled her mouth. In a sharp act of self-preservation, the woman tried to pull away from fountain Camilla’s overflowing vagina. But before Camilla could even shift a single inch, fountain Camilla’s hands found their way onto her head and began to reflexively pull her against fountain Camilla’s cunt.

 _“Mmmff!! MMMMFFFF!!!”_ Camilla struggled and complained, feeling every part of her oral orifice being flooded by fountain Camilla’s ejaculate.

Unfortunately for her, fountain Camilla had become so entranced in her current climax, not even a team of Camillas would be able to pry her hands away from Camilla’s head. Thus, without any sort of respite, Camilla was forced to try and survive by swallowing as much of fountain Camilla’s orgasm as she possibly could. It would quickly become apparent to Camilla that such a solution would not work however, for fountain Camilla’s cum production rivaled that of a sperm whale. And before long, every last bit of Camilla’s digestive system was jam packed full of Camilla orgasm.

Feminine juices spilled directly into Camilla’s stomach, being shot through her throat at high pressures. There was so much liquid continuously blasting into Camilla’s mouth, it even slipped into her nose and up her eyes. Camilla couldn’t think, she couldn’t breathe. Instead of oxygen, Camilla’s lungs were receiving a healthy dose of her twin’s orgasm. All that Camilla would experience was the taste of her climax. Her vision began to blur, her thoughts getting foggy. It was funny, despite currently asphyxiating on her own expulsions, Camilla’s body couldn’t help but shiver with utter bliss. Drowning in her own orgasm... It wasn’t one of the worst ways to go~

But then, when it all seemed lost, Camilla could feel fountain Camilla’s grip over her head weaken as the fountain’s body throbbed with pleasure. Mind instantly booting back into alertness, Camilla gripped onto her twin’s body tightly and flung herself away from fountain Camilla’s cum, finally freeing herself from her watery prison. Camilla’s body fell limply around the top of the pillar, coughing up and vomiting all the excess orgasm she couldn’t ingest. The flavor of Camilla climax had been forever sealed into her tastebuds, vaginal juices seeping down her lip, chin and nostrils. Her tummy felt sloshy and full, her chest rising and falling slowly as she began to breathe normally once more. All in all, most people wouldn’t consider what Camilla had gone through a pleasant experience. Yet there was only one thing on Camilla’s mind at the moment.

“That... Was.... Amazing~” Camilla gasped with a delirious smile.

The soothing sound of water trickling down into a pool echoed throughout Camilla’s ears as relaxingly as a stream pouring into a Zen garden pond. Despite just having just teetered between the line of life and death, all Camilla could experience at this moment was pure calmness. It was as if she’d transcended to a new state of being. Letting out a blissful sigh, Camilla slowly turned her face towards her fountain twin. She held no remorse for what the other woman had done. Were she in the same situation, she was sure she’d done the same thing. Instead, she found her mind bustling with a pertinent question.

“H-Hey Camilla...” Camilla asked fountain Camilla with a breathy, paused tone. “Does it- Does it really feel good?”

“ _It feels- **FUCKING GREAT~**_ ” Fountain Camilla answered without inhibition, her crotch bouncing up and down in an excited fashion as more of her orgasm blasted into the pool below. _“You should~ Ah~ Try becoming~ A fountain yourself~ You’d absolutely~ Mmmhhhh~ Love it~”_

The thought was alluring, Camilla certainly had to admit. For now however, Camilla was much more interested in exploring the other wonders available at this wonderful lab. If this was the first thing they showed her, who knows what other marvels were waiting for her in store!

“Later... Perhaps...” Camilla sighed dreamily.

Gathering the last of her strength, Camilla slowly began to climb down the pillar and back into the pool. Her body felt light and hazy, as if she’d just gotten off a especially crazy ride with her wyvern. With the help of scientist Camilla though, the woman was able to easily slide off the pillar and let her feet seep into the depth of the lovely pool of her cum. With one arm draped over scientist Camilla’s shoulder and her legs feeling a bit weak, Camilla merely stared off into the distance with contentment.

“Sorry about that.” Scientist Camilla chuckled as she helped carry Camilla’s body. “I should have warned you, the fountains tend to get a bit handsy if you get too close~”

“It’s fine~” Camilla whimpered with a sigh. “I enjoyed every second of it~”

“Wonderful! Would you like to continue our tour then?” Scientist Camilla asked, her mouth widening into a knowing smirk as the answer was plainly apparent to her.

“I would love nothing more~”


	2. A New World of Camillas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group of Camillas that used to be Corrin's army are happy to enjoy every day having sex with each other. However, these lustful Camillas are hungry for more. In the same place they'd once discovered the twinning book, the Camillas have set up a sexual magic lab, where they're researching all sorts of ways to have more perverted sex. From pheromone production, to cum baths and even Camilla impregnation, only the craziest sexual tirades await at Camilla's Sexual Labs.

“As you have seen, the Camilla Never-Ending Orgasm® has been a total success.” The Camilla dressed in a fancy white lab coat with cute black-framed glasses commented pridefully. “In fact, we’re ready to roll out the technology to every corner of Camilla, so don’t be surprised when you start seeing beautiful Camilla fountains everywhere you go~”

Regular Camilla listened on to her twin’s musings with complete interest. Her eyes flickered brightly, her thoughts bubbling excitedly at every one of her scientist brethren’s words. Though it was a bit difficult to follow all the technical speak, the sheer amount of wonderfully perverted ideas flowing from scientist Camilla’s mind kept Camilla utterly entranced. Losing themselves in their fantastical conversation, the two Camillas didn’t notice as they reached the end of the hallway that lead into yet another new room.

“Ah, we’re here!” Scientist Camilla gasped happily. Just as before, she gallantly opened the door for the other Camilla, the lustful smirk on her face indicating there was yet another wondrous perversion merely a few steps away. Without any sort of delay, both Camillas quickly stepped through the door, each one eager to experience what laid on its other side.

“This next experiment we’re about to see was unfortunately not as successful.” Scientist Camilla continued her speech. “Or rather... Perhaps it was _too_ succesful~” She said with an ominous giggle.

Camilla raised an eyebrow in confusion at the odd comment. She didn’t give it too much thought however, choosing instead to focus on observing this strange room she found herself in instead. Unlike the previous grand pool she’d seen, this new room was small and cozy. Its walls were made of a dark wood, while its floor was made of unpolished stone. With the only light source coming from a couple of searing torches on the wall, the room looked quite similar to the outsides of an old sauna, emitting an aura that was right between old-fashioned and creepy.

The two women continued walking together until they’d reached the end of the short room. There, Camilla could see a tall, rectangular steel locker next to another wooden door and a wide, rectangular window. Shifting a bit to the right, the woman took a curious peek through the window. Though it was a bit foggy due to the steam, the woman could see a little bit of what was on the other side. From head to toe, the room was covered in beautiful wooden planks that seemed to be as shiny and pristine as the day they were cut. To the left, a little coal box could be seen diligently producing steam for the entire room. And to the right, Camilla could see a couple of Camillas huddling around some wooden benches that protruded from the right wall. Considering what she’d seen thus far, it seemed pretty clear that Camilla found herself in the anteroom of some sort of sauna.

Camilla’s thoughts were interrupted as the sound of a creaky steel door opening rang into her ears. Turning to her left, Camilla could see her scientist clone opening the locker and taking a couple of masks on. These masks were particularly strange to Camilla. Rather than hide anything, the whole front of the mask was made with a clear plastic attached to black edges which smudged against the face. The most prominent feature however, had to be the large cylindrical protrusion that pushed out from the mouth which contained various chemical filters. Unbeknownst to Camilla, this device was what was known as a gas mask, yet another invention the Camillas had developed to further their sexual research.

“Here. You’re gonna need this if you want to go inside.” Scientist Camilla quickly handed one of the masks to Camilla before placing one upon her face.

Camilla placed the mask on without hesitation. However, her expression continued to display a large amount of confusion. “Why is it that we need these masks?” She asked.

“Oh, you’ll see~” Scientist Camilla commented ominously, her smirk visible through the clear plastic of her mask.

Stretching her hand towards the wooden door, scientist Camilla promptly opened the entrance to the sauna. A huge cloud of steam blasted from inside, covering both of the Camillas in intense heat. Camilla felt her stomach churning. Not because of the warmth, but rather because of an odd uncomfortable feeling she got from what was on the other side. Nevertheless, Camilla dutifully followed behind her scientific twin as she slowly stepped into the room.

The doors instantly closed the moment the two were inside, causing Camilla to let out a little gulp. Both of the women’s mask fogged up a bit with the steam, but thankfully they seemed to be clear enough to clearly see the room around them. Trailing behind scientist Camilla like a lost little child, Camilla looked around the room carefully. The sauna was much darker than she’d ever seen before, and the fog on their masks made her unable to see very far.

Luckily, Camilla would not need the ability to see at long distances, for the pair of Camillas soon arrived at their destination. Camilla stepped forward with a bit of bewilderment in her eyes. Sitting atop one of the wall-hanging benches was another Camilla. Her legs were laid open, arms shifted backwards and relaxed. In terms of looks, she was exactly like any other Camilla. However, what really puzzled Camilla was the absolute swarm of other Camillas that surrounded this relaxing Camillas like a pack of rabid dogs. Each one of the Camillas clung extremely close to this central Camillas, their faces pressed against central Camilla’s skin. From her arms to her armpits, her stomach, thighs and feet, there was not a single part of the relaxing Camilla that wasn’t being worshipped. There was even a couple of Camillas fighting over who got to eat the central Camilla out. It was as if any sense of reason had been stripped from the Camillas’ minds!

“Ah, Camilla! Good to see you!” The worshipped Camilla casually called out to the scientist one. “You here for a sniff~?”

“O-Oh, n-no that’s fine...” Scientist Camilla spoke with a blush, looking away from beloved Camilla’s potent gaze. Camilla had to do a double take of her scientist twin’s behavior, as this had been the first time she’d seen her this flustered. “Last time I did that, I couldn’t get over it for two weeks... A-Anyways-!” The woman quickly shook her head. “I’m here to give this new Camilla a tour of our state-of-the-art facilities, and so we’re showing her one of our most developed experiments!”

“Fine by me~” The commanding Camilla commented with a sly smirk. She confidently turned her face towards regular Camilla, shooting her a sexual look that made the woman’s heart throb. “Hey Camilla~ If you’d like to get a whiff, I’m more than happy to welcome you to my fan club~”

Camilla couldn’t even manage to come up with a response to her twin’s flirtation. It was as if her tongue had been completely immobilized, the sheer power oozing from Camilla’s demeanor leaving her at a loss for words. Instead, Camilla turned to her scientist twin with a desperate look. “C-C-Camil-lla, w-what is this place...?”

“This is the Camilla Pheromone Project®!” Scientist Camilla responded with a smug smile. “Whilst working on our many projects, we Camillas came up with a wonderful idea. Every Camilla just loves the scent of other Camillas right? So why not create some sort of treatment that makes Camillas able to emit an incredible quantity of intense Camilla pheromones that makes any Camilla’s brain high with bliss?”

“That is how we created this gal here, Pheromone Queen Camilla!” The scientist proudly pointed towards the commanding Camilla. “This Camilla is able to produce pheromones so powerful, they will attract Camillas in an eight-mile radius. The pheromones are made of the pure essence gathered from Camillas most intoxicating places. Sweat, cum, vaginal juices, saliva, anything and everything that makes gives Camilla an odor is combined and enhanced within the pheromones~”

“Though as you can see...” Scientist Camilla sighed sadly. “As a result of such intense scents being imbued into Camilla, any other Camilla that smells them is instantly overwhelmed by the presence of pheromones. They’ll lose all sense of reason and become utterly addicted to the pheromones, unable to do anything but consume them. Sometimes, even when they are separated from the pheromones, the Camillas will go through withdrawals and be unable to overcome the addictions. Suffice to say, we still need to improve the formula for this one...”

The truth in scientist Camilla’s words was plainly apparent. Camilla could observe the results with her own eyes. The Camillas that surrounded queen Camilla clearly looked out of their minds. They all swarmed around her with utter desperation, as if their lives depended on them consuming more and more of Camilla’s pheromones. Camilla never thought she would ever see another Camilla acting in such an undignified manner. It was frightening, yet also extremely arousing.

“So, what do you say Camilla?” Pheromone Camilla beckoned towards regular Camilla with an ear tingling tone. “Would you like to experience the ultimate pure essence of Camilla?”

“A-Absolutely~” Camilla blurted out eagerly, her cunt gushing at queen Camilla’s mere presence.

“A-Are you sure Camilla?” Scientist Camilla asked with a tinge of worry. “You don’t have to try it if you don’t want to. This is only a tour. Though smelling the Camilla pheromones is not _necessarily_ dangerous, we don’t know what sort of strange occurrences will happen to your mind!”

“I understand your concern Camilla~” Camilla lovingly clasped scientist Camilla’s palms, rubbing the other woman with loving calmness. “However, knowing that there’s a scent so delicious, it will instantly drive any Camilla mad, there’s no way I can help myself from trying it~ Sure, its scary to think I could lose my mind, but seeing all these Camilla scurrying around with so much lust, my pussy is absolutely gushing to try it~~”

Scientist Camilla let out a tired sigh. “That’s what they always say... Oh well, if that’s really what you want then there’s no point in changing your mind. I’ll come back and place the mask on you after a while, so feel free to enjoy yourself~” She commented with a slight smile. Quickly turning towards queen Camilla, Scientist Camilla waved her goodbyes. “She’s all yours, Camilla!”

Without exchanging any further words, scientist Camilla promptly withdrew from the steamy room, leaving Camilla, queen Camilla and the harem of crazed Camilla all on their own. The door to the room locked with a loud clanking noise, which sent shivers down Camilla’s spine. Now that she was all alone with queen Camilla and her pheromones, Camilla could feel a twinge of fear making her stomach churn. Nevertheless, Camilla’s arousal far outweighed her anxiety, and Camilla was more than eager to get a taste of these so called, delicious pheromones.

“So~? what are you waiting for?” Queen Camilla spoke with an authoritative tone. “Take off that stupid mask and come get a sniff~”

Well, this was it. No going back now. Taking a deep breath, Camilla unsnapped the straps of her mask and flung the artifact towards the floor, exposing her precious face to the smoky steam of the room. In a matter of seconds, the woman’s nostrils were totally flooded with thick, rich clouds of pheromones, instantly changing Camilla’s whole attitude. Her body began to twitch uncontrollably, a frenetic itch coursing through her entire body. It felt as if she’d just been flung into the vacuum of space and her body was slowly succumbing to the lack of pressure.

“Haaa~ Haaa~ Haaa~” Camilla gasped breathlessly, her body pulsating with so much heat it felt as if she wasn’t getting enough oxygen.

Overwhelmed by the nose-wrenching smell, Camilla’s knees buckled in on themselves, causing the woman to collapse onto the floor. Camilla panted and breathed heavily, her nose holes opening as wide as they could to suck up as much air as possible. The problem wasn’t that Camilla wasn’t getting enough oxygen, however. Despite the incredible heat and steam all around her, Camilla’s lungs were processing air just fine. No, there was something else Camilla wasn’t getting enough. It was a delicious scent that filled the air all around her. It was the mouth-watering smell of Camilla.

Whiffing loudly with an unruly expression, Camilla greedily sucked on more and more air into her nose. The scent that filled her nostrils was absolutely evangelic. There was no better way to describe it than it being the absolute essence of Camilllas. Camilla felt as if her nose was filled with billions of tiny Camillas, each one rubbing their lustful bodies against her nose holes with utter desire. Though there was no one directly in front of Camilla, the woman felt like another Camilla was pressing her pussy, armpit and mouth against her nostrils at the same time, her scents delving deep into her olfactory system and taking over her brain. Camilla’s pussy shuddered with bliss, her vaginal flaps twitching as she shot out a powerful orgasm. This had to be the most amazing smell Camilla had ever experienced~

It soon dawned on Camilla why this project was so problematic. Though Camilla’s nostrils kept on sucking and sucking on the air around with pure, lustful hunger, her mind craved for even more. It didn’t matter that Camilla had already orgasmed, nor did it matter that her body was on the verge of cumming again. Camilla wanted to experience a stronger dose of this fantastic scent. She wanted to ingest as much Camilla pheromone as her body could handle. Camilla’s mind filled with only with thoughts of sniffing more of this delicious scent, and she would do anything to get her hands on more. Luckily for her, the source was right there for her to take.

Eyes quickly darting towards pheromone queen Camilla, Camilla’s expression warped into that of desperate desire. Instantly, all of the Camillas around her stopped mattering. In fact, Camilla could start feeling jealousy and hatred towards them, feelings Camilla should never feel towards each other. The scent was warping her mind to such a degree, common humanity was all but erased and completely replaced by animalistic hunger. She was going to get more of queen Camilla’s pheromones and nobody was going to stop her.

Like an angry wolf ready to come down upon its prey, Camilla bolted towards queen Camilla at top speed. The woman moved on all fours, galloping like a beast as even her locomotive functions were somewhat impaired. Things did not get easier as she arrived though, for all the Camillas around her queen seemed to be undergoing her same crazed, selfish behavior. As Camilla tried to push through the wall of Camillas and get a direct whiff of queen Camilla’s scent, the other rabid Camillas angrily pushed back in order to retain their hard-earned positions. Neither party was willing to back down from their aggression, and with force and tensions running high, the Camillas began to angrily growl and glare at each other. If things were not stopped soon, then surely something was bound to go wrong.

“Stop!” Luckily, before any major problem could occur, Queen Camilla’s voice rang out potently in the quiet, steamy room.

Instantly, every single Camilla came to a screeching halt. Since they were all utterly addicted to their queen’s smell, every one of them was willing to do whatever they could for their queen in order to gain her favors. The newest Camilla trembled in the back with a mixture of angst and excitement. She looked up at queen Camilla expectantly, her eyes begging for the queen to give her a sip of her greatness. Thankfully, Camilla was a gentle queen, and shooting the newest Camilla her brightest most gleaming smile, she extended her arms and legs in welcoming.

“Since you’re new here, I’ll let you get a _special_ tase of my delicious body~” The queen spoke with a gentleness and kindness Camilla had never seen any of her twins ever demonstrate before. Her legs slowly spread outwards, giving Camilla a clear view of the other woman’s damp flower. “Come taste your queen~” The pheromone queen cooed gently as she spread her labia with her slim digits.

Her words did not need repetition, as Camilla instantly bolted towards the space between her queen’s plump, smooth legs. Face beaming with absolute bliss, Camilla eagerly began to slurp and lick at queen Camilla’s pussy with the most amount of passion she could possibly muster. The rest of the Camillas around her shot her looks of jealousy and envy, each one wishing they could be in her place. Not that this affected Camilla in the slightest, for she was now getting a face full of the most powerful smells ever known to Camilla.

The instant Camilla placed her tongue against her queen’s supple labia, her entire body shuddered with orgasm. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, her pussy squirting blast after blast of her juices onto the steamy floor. Nevertheless, despite complete shock of pleasure her body went through, Camilla continued licking queen Camilla’s pussy like her life depended on it. Her tongue punctured deep into queen Camilla’s vaginal folds, pressing, rubbing, and scratching her inner walls with a velocity and vigor she’d never shown. It was as if she’d instantly grown addicted to the delectable taste of her queen’s pussy, and she was trying to take in as much as was humanly possible.

Camilla’s efforts were soon noticed by her queen, who seemed to be groaning and shuddering from Camilla’s complete vaginal assault. She could feel the way Camilla kissed her labia with her lips, rubbing her clitoris gently while making sure to fully caress her insides. Her hands slowly drifted onto Camilla’s head, instinctively pulling the other woman’s head as pleasure continued spreading through her system. From the way her body throbbed with bliss, her organs twitching with desire, it was clear that queen Camilla wasn’t the only one here giving pleasure.

“Mmhhhh~ Ooohhhh~” Queen Camilla cooed as her twin continued eating her out savagely. “I haven’t felt any Camilla eating me out this hard in quite some time~ Yesss~ Continueee~”

Sensing their queen’s satisfaction growing at a steady rate, the rest of the Camillas decided to join in on Camilla’s pleasuring efforts. Each and every one of them gathered around their queen, pushing their bodies as close to her as they could in order to get some of her delicious warmth. Their tongues eagerly pressed against queen Camilla’s skin, lathering onto the fair maiden’s sweaty, bare meat. They licked at her feet, her legs, her armpits, belly. Two Camillas greedily latched onto the queen’s breasts and started sucking with absolute hunger. There wasn’t a single part of Camilla that wasn’t being caressed by her follower Camillas’ saliva.

“YESSS~ WORSHIP ME MORE~” The grandiose Camilla queen cried out in ecstasy, every inch of herself pulsating with pleasure from other Camillas. “GIVE YOURSELF IN TO CAMILLA~~!!”

This was all the encouragement Camilla needed to fully engross herself in queen Camilla’s pink vaginal folds, as her tongue continued to mercilessly assault her glorious queen’s pussy. Her nose pushed against queen Camilla’s clitoris, taking whiff after whiff of the pure Camilla scent. Her arms lovingly wrapped around her queen’s thick body, gripping it like her arms had melted into her skin. There were no thoughts in Camilla’s mind, her body moving in a completely instinctual manner. It was as if she had become nothing more than an extension of queen Camilla’s body, a tool to pleasure the greatest being in all of existence. All that she was, belonged to her queen. They were Camilla.

“NGGFFFUCKKK~~!!! I’M CUMMING~~~” Body writhing with pure bliss, queen Camilla’s head instantly shot backwards as her entire body was wrapped in orgasm.

The queen’s pussy squirmed ecstatically, her hole quickly blasting shot after shot of her ejaculation directly into Camilla’s mouth. Camilla was more than eager to consume her queen’s juices, her mouth slurping it all up like a giant whirlpool. Its flavor was so heavenly Camilla felt her cunt instantly cum as it landed atop her tongue. The queen’s orgasm was much richer, and more powerful than any she’d ever tasted before. Its smell was so thick, it felt like it was physically clogging Camilla’s nose. Camilla’s entire body throbbed in utter ecstasy as she continued drinking her queen’s fluids. No matter how much she swallowed, her body urged her to down more and more. It was so amazing, Camilla felt like she’d died and went to heaven.

As Camilla continued on slurping and slurping what seemed to be an endless amount of orgasm, her senses soon began to abandon her. The room and the Camillas around her disappeared into nothingness, leaving Camilla only with her queenly clone. Except, the two were becoming one and the same. Camilla could not only feel herself doing the cunnilingus but also receiving it as well, like the two had merged into a singular entity. The concepts of time and space became meaningless to them. The only thing that mattered was Camilla. The only thing that existed was Camilla. It was as if Camilla had become one with the concept of herself. And it was the greatest sensation Camilla had ever experienced.

“GAAAHHHH!!!”

Then just as suddenly as it began, it was over. As Camilla felt her consciousness being yanked out of this ethereal plain, the woman let out a bellowing gasp. Her body collapsed backwards, her inner organs pulsating more fiercely than ever before. For a few seconds, Camilla didn’t know if she _was_. After being subjected to this incredible revelation, Camilla couldn’t even understand what existence meant anymore. Her bearings would soon return though, while the woman desperately panted with emotional exhaustion. She had... She had a mask now. She couldn’t smell queen Camilla’s pheromones anymore. She had returned to reality...

“Welcome back to the real world, darling!” Scientist Camilla’s voice exclaimed with happiness.

Camilla merely panted in response, her body and mind too overwhelmed to form any sort of coherent thought.

“Did you enjoy yourself~?” Scientist Camilla asked with a coy, knowing smile, extending her hands towards the fallen Camilla in order to help her up.

An exhausted sigh escaped Camilla’s lips. She _absolutely_ loved that experience. But she still wasn’t sure if that was a good or a bad thing... “I-I-I t-think so...” The still dazed Camilla responded cautiously, slowly getting onto her wobbly feet as she took her companion’s hands.

“Well, you can’t say I didn’t warn you~” Scientist Camilla cooed in a mocking tone. “It’s quite the strong experience. You can probably see why the project isn’t quite a success. It’s too addicting for Camillas. Makes them unable to do or think about anything else. But still! It was a fun way to pass eight hours, wouldn’t you say?”

“E-E-Eight hours?!?” Camilla shot back in disbelief. “D-Did I really spend eight hours here?!” It was strange, Camilla couldn’t legitimately tell how much time she’d been in that strange universe. It felt like she’d lived a hundred lifetimes there, yet at the same time it also felt like it had passed in the blink of an eye.

Scientist Camilla looked at her twin with a smug smirk. “Perhaps~ Or maybe you spent a whole day here~ Or just half an hour~ Who knows~!” The scientist let out a myriad of giggles, obviously enjoying the teasing of her twin. “Anyways, we still have some more places to see. Would you like to accompany me there~?”

Without further ado, scientist Camilla slowly made her way out of the room, as Camilla sluggishly followed behind. Camilla turned one final time towards the pheromone queen version of herself, staring on as the queen enjoyed the intimate pleasuring from her several clones.

“Ahh~ Leaving so soon~?” Queen Camilla asked as she noticed Camilla longingly staring at her body. “You were such an eager little doggy~ Are you sure you don’t want to stay a bit longer~?”

Camilla bit her lip with anxiety. There was no denying that the offer was tempting. Camilla could feel every fiber of her body urging her to return to her queen. However, Camilla wasn’t ready for whatever it was that the pheromone queen was offering. If she were to indulge in those sweet aromas once more, she wasn’t sure if she’d ever come out of this room ever again. So quickly turning back, Camilla meekly dashed out of the room, unsure whether she wanted to forget or remember what she had just gone through.

“And that’s how we managed to make Camillas produce an unlimited amount of breast milk!” Scientist Camilla remarked proudly, as she walked along the length of a white hallway beside the other Camilla. “With the delightfully wonderful side effect of creating a little bit of breast expansion~”

“Well, the results speak for themselves Camilla! It was quite the amazing experience~” Camilla responded happily, her tongue wiping off the little milk mustache at the top of her lips. "That must have been the most delicious milk I’ve ever drunk in my life~”

“Ehe~ I’m glad you enjoyed it Camilla~” Scientist Camilla giggled lustfully, her hand wrapping around her twin’s waist as their hips pushed together. “Unfortunately, it seems we’re reaching the end of our little tour...”

Camilla’s heart clenched at her double’s words. She’d had such a wonderful time touring CamilLabs™, she never wanted to leave!

“Before we say our goodbyes however...” Scientist Camilla added teasingly. “There is one last place I need to show you~”

Eagerly guiding Camilla through her facility, scientist Camilla pulled her twin past a large set of doors and into a brand-new room. Unlike the many strange out-of-place rooms Camilla had been shown to this point, the room Camilla found herself in now seemed to be quite similar to the rest of the facility. Its floor was made of a pristine white marble often found in hospitals, its walls decorated with shelves and cupboards full of medicines and other medical equipment. Other Camillas clad in white robes flitted about the room energetically. And then in the middle, sitting atop a large medical chair, was a sweating Camilla, with a stomach the size of a human being.

Camilla’s eyes shot wide with surprise as she gazed upon her twin’s extended belly. “I-Is she ok?!” She asked the scientist Camilla beside her with concern.

“She’s more than ok~” The scientist Camilla responded ominously. “Why don’t you sit back and enjoy the show~?”

Though she could still feel a bit of worry for her pained twin, Camilla trusted her scientist version and simply stood by to gaze upon the scene. The room was certainly ripe with commotion, if nothing else. Many robed Camillas were hanging back, checking their notebooks, grabbing utensils, and mixing chemicals, as if they were preparing for a very important event. The Camilla with a huge belly in the middle of the room was also filled with distress, though a different kind than that of her scientific sisters.

Sweat poured down profusely the heavy Camilla’s naked skin, her entire body twitching uncontrollably. Merely from observing her shifting, pained expression, Camilla could easily feel the heavy amount of hurt and stress she was undergoing. To her left, one of the robed Camillas gripped her hand supportively, coaxing through the many aches and oddities she was experiencing.

“Come on Camilla! You can do it!” This robed Camilla exclaimed as she squeezed the big bellied Camilla’s slender hand. “You’re going to have to start pushing now!”

“Haaa- Haaaa- O-OOkay-!” Camilla gasped breathily. “I-I’ll t-try! P-PUSHING!”

Legs spread out and grunting uncontrollably, the heavy Camilla started to flex her lower muscles in an attempt to push out the thing that was inside her. More and more Camilla scientist quickly gathered around her, each one eager to observe and monitor her changes. They spread some strange ointment around her vaginal region, they kneaded her belly with magical energies. It was as if every step of the way, these scientist Camillas were doing the best to ensure the safety of their twin.

Thanks to the magical and technological help of her scientific doubles, it seemed like Camilla was starting to have an easier time managing her heavily distended belly. What’s more, it looked like whatever was lodged inside her was actually starting to move! Camilla’s large rounded stomach growled as loudly as a terrible draconic beast, its shape shifting and twisting in strange ways. Slowly, the rounded mass began to travel from the middle of her belly button, down her torso and towards her pelvis.

Every single Camilla in the room watched with anxious anticipation as the bulge flattened slightly and pushed against her crotch, causing the lips of her pussy to push open of their own accord. Eyes totally fixated on her twin’s vagina, Camilla couldn’t even breathe as she heard the other Camilla’s loud, pained groans. Though she was merely observing, it felt as if she herself was the one going through this strange ordeal. With every passing second, heavy Camilla’s cunt continued spreading out wider than any pussy Camilla had ever seen before, its lips parting further and further until-

_POP!_

A lump finally poked out of Camilla’s hole! A _strange rounded purple_ lump. It looked like some sort of oval-shaped protrusion, like a ball of sorts. Its girth was damp and fuzzy, its length covered with an odd purple hue that seemed eerily familiar. Though Camilla did not exactly understand what was happening, all the scientist Camillas around her burst into cheers. It seemed their experiment was advancing swimmingly.

Unfortunately, the Camilla with the large belly was far from done. Letting out wave upon wave of grunting and moaning, the woman did her best to continue unloading this strange package from her cunt. Camilla leaned in closer towards her twin’s quivering pussy, her curiosity fully taken by the development of this marvelous scene. The more heavy Camilla pushed out this strange object from her vagina, the more Camilla could feel her heart beat with excitement. What sort of marvelous treasure could have been contained within her twin’s folds?!

With some serious pushing and the emotional support of her Camilla sisters, soon heavy Camilla was able to squeeze out more of this object past her vaginal lips. Camilla watched in wonder was more of this unknown entity’s details came into view. First she could see a set of eyes, its eyelids closed and its eyelashes resting in a magnificent way. Then came a nose and a pair of ears on the side, slender and smoothly beautiful in shape. Afterwards there was a plump set of lips, some seriously delightful kissers that looked delectably curvy. Camilla’s eyes shot wide in disbelief, the realization quickly dawning in her mind. It was a face! A whole head and a face had just come out of Camilla’s pussy! And it wasn’t just any face either. It had been the amazingly dazzling face of Camilla! Though it should have defied the realm of possibility, Camilla was expulsing another fully grown Camilla from her pussy!

“Her head! Her head is already out!” One of the scientist Camilla’s between the birthing Camilla’s legs cried out in joy.

All the scientist Camillas nearby shivered with happiness, the excitement of the room clearly growing. By this point, every single Camilla was within an arm length of pregnant Camilla. Whether it was providing emotional support by holding her softly and whispering into her ear, or applying magical ointments and medicinal spells, it seemed like the Camilla with the enormous belly had successfully birthed the first part of her twin and every scientist Camilla in the room was eager to ensure the entire process went without fault.

And though she might have already pushed the other Camilla’s head out, the hardest part was yet to come. Pained groans and desperate gasps escaped pregnant Camilla’s coarse lips as her pussy continued expanding past what should be humanly possible. The next parts to push out were Camilla’s shoulders, along with her gigantic tits. For any regular woman this task would be impossible, absolutely unthinkable. No matter what sort of magical and technological help they would receive, the pain would be way too much for them to handle.

Camilla was far from a regular person though. Eyes shut tightly and teeth clenching with force, Camilla summoned every ounce of strength in her weakened body to flex her vaginal muscles. Her stomach gurgled ominously, her pussy pulsating with heat. Even other Camillas pitched in to the birthing effort, as they began groping onto pregnant Camilla’s large breasts and slightly massaged the entrance of her pussy. Though the act of giving birth was certainly painful at first, slowly but surely, all of Camilla’s pain was transforming into pleasure. Pleasure from being taken care of by other Camillas, pleasure from her sexual organs as they were gently massaged, pleasure from the mere idea that she was giving birth to a clone of herself. And thankfully for Camilla, pleasure was where the woman excelled.

As all of the Camillas’ efforts came into fruition, pregnant Camilla let out a thunderous moan. A thick shot of orgasm blasted from her vaginal walls, and in response, more of the new Camilla’s body was tenderly squeezed out of her mother’s womb. The shoulders were pushed out in a smooth motion, though the arms remained constrained inside. Her breasts showed a bit of resistance, but soon they too flopped out of her mother’s cunt, bouncing wildly and eagerly while they were covered in the mother Camilla’s vaginal fluids.

Now that she’d overcome the biggest hurdle she’d ever experienced, the rest of Camilla’s birth continued without a hitch. Newly born Camilla’s slid out effortlessly from her mother’s stretched out hole, her tummy ripe with a deliciously motherly plump of any other Camilla even though a long, fleshy umbilical cord jutted out in the place her belly button should be. A group of scientist Camillas quickly grabbed onto the newly born Camilla’s shoulders so that she wouldn’t fall limply onto the ground, each one of them pulling her up and holding her carefully as more of her body was revealed.

Soon both of Camilla’s arms were free from constraints, along with her luscious slim waist. Her large ass caused some delay for a bit, but by this point pregnant Camilla was so drunk on ecstasy and power, there was no force that could possibly stop her from giving birth. Head pushing against her headrest and tears rolling down her warped face, Camilla pushed out her daughter-twin’s fat ass with a delirious moan. Newly born Camilla’s thick thighs followed soon after, along with her rounded calves until finally her slim feet popped out of her mother’s cunt, and newly born Camilla was successfully brought into the world of Camillas.

With the birth complete, the now mother Camilla released all the tension from her body with a long, breathy sigh and relaxed into her chair for some very well earned relief. Meanwhile, all of the scientist Camillas eagerly gathered around the newly born Camilla in hopes to catch a glimpse of the miracle of creation. Camilla couldn’t help herself either and curiously pushed in, her eyes glimmering brightly as she observed the body of her newly born twin. Her eyes were shut tightly, her expression peaceful like that of a baby during sleep. Despite just having come into the world, her body looked exactly like hers, its womanly bumps and large assets covered in thick, slimy vaginal juices. Were it not for the obvious umbilical cord connecting her to her mother’s pussy, Camilla wouldn’t have been able to tell that this Camilla had just been born.

Seeing the absolute wonder in Camilla’s face, one of the scientist Camillas holding the newly born Camilla turned to her with a tender expression. “Would you like to hold her?” She asked softly.

Camilla’s eyes exploded with excitement. “I-I-I would love to!” She instantly exclaimed.

Eagerly leaning down towards the newly born woman, Camilla snuck her hands underneath newly born Camilla’s arms and gently began to pull her up. The sensation was strange. She was light as a baby, yet Camilla felt like she weighed the same as any other Camilla around them. There was a certain aura of purity and preciousness to newly born Camilla, despite the fact she looked just like Camilla herself. Camilla simply couldn’t contain her excitement as she held up her newly born twin in the air. Her pussy quivered with ecstasy, her body throbbing with heat. The idea of brining yet another Camilla into the world was so exciting, it almost felt like she was the mother to this child.

All this excitement and affection coursed through the room and permeated into the newly born Camilla, who felt herself growing conscious for the first time. Her eyelids twitched, her body shivering as the warmth of her mother’s womb was replaced with the cold air of the real world. Clumsily shifting her eyes open, the newly born Camilla’s vision slowly cleared to give her a view of the wonderful new world she formed part of. And the first thing she got to see was the dazzling face of another Camilla.

“Hi there little one!” Camilla spoke to the other Camilla in her arms softly and lovingly. “Welcome to the real world~!”

The newly born Camilla merely shifted within Camilla’s grasp in response, her new body still adjusting to being outside. A strange new array of thoughts began to litter the woman’s brain unimpeded. Knowledge of thing she didn’t understand filled her mind. Memories of things she didn’t experience flooded her consciousness. Though she could barely understand the concept of the self at this stage, Camilla already understood the greatness of the concept that was Camilla.

“W-Whu... W-Where am I...?” Newly born Camilla asked awkwardly, the concept of language and her ability to speak slowly manifesting from nothingness. “ _W-Who_ am I?”

“Awww~ Don’t worry about a thing dear~” Camilla cooed in a tender motherly tone, wishing to dispel any sort of confusion from newly born Camilla’s blossoming brain. Slowly pulling the other woman towards her, Camilla gave her newly born twin a comforting hug, her hand caressing newly born Camilla’s soft yet slick body in a gentle, calming manner. “You are _Camilla_. You were born just a few moments ago.” She softly explained. “I am also Camilla. Every one of us in this room is Camilla~ We are the greatest, most beautiful being in all of existence~”

Newly born Camilla’s mouth morphed into a smile as the word rang into her ear. For some reason, merely hearing ‘Camilla’ brought a warm fuzziness into her heart that filled her with bliss. Her gaze quickly shifted around the room, where she could observe that Camilla’s assertion was absolutely correct. All around her, every woman looked the same. Long flowing purple hair, a beautiful, motherly face, two deliciously fat breasts and an amazing hourglass shaped figure. Each one of them was extremely attractive, merely looking at them filled newly born Camilla with excitement. Though Camilla was only seeing them for the first time, she felt like she knew them completely.

“I am... Camilla...” Newly born Camilla muttered with a shaky breath. Her entire body shook pleasurably as the words escaped her mouth. It was as if uttering that sentence filled her with power! Camilla’s pussy quivered with lust, her heart beating with intensity. “I am...! Camilla!” She repeated, only for another cascade of pleasure to wash over her. “Mmmmhhh~ Oh yess~! I understand it now! I’m Camilla~!”

Screaming into the room with ecstasy, newly born Camilla’s pussy twitched with bliss as the realization of her wonderful existence finally sunk into Camilla’s virgin mind. The woman slowly separated from her hug with the other Camilla, her face lit with excitement and her body eager to experience the amazing world of Camillas for herself.

“Thank you so much Camilla!” Newly born praised her twin happily. “If it weren’t for your stupendous guidance, I wouldn’t have understood how amazing it is to be Camilla~”

Before Camilla could even reply though, the woman found her newly born twin aggressively push their two lips together for a passionate kiss. Camilla let out a pleasured moan as newly born Camilla kissed her intently. Her movements were clearly ripe with inexperience, but Camilla could clearly tell that the way she kissed was like that of any other loving Camilla. She could feel newly born Camilla’s tongue greedily pushing into her mouth, her hands intrusively poking into Camilla’s damp vagina. Newly born Camilla was like a kid in a candy store, any lack of experience was made up for in sheer excitement. Camilla felt like she was a toy for newly born Camilla to experiment with before she had contact with any other Camilla, and she was enjoying every second of it.

Unfortunately, Camilla’s lips were left dry much sooner than she’d hoped, as newly born Camilla’s hyperactive, excitable brain was running way to fast to let her sit still.

“Gahhhh~ That felt absolutely marvelous~” Newly born Camilla gasped happily, her tongue tingling as the taste of another Camilla permeated in her mouth. “I’m so happy to be Camilla~ Ah- You said I was just born? Gods, that is so hot~ The idea of carrying another Camilla in your belly and bringing her into the world is so arousing~”

Newly born Camilla’s gaze quickly drifted downwards, catching sight of the clear umbilical cord surging from her belly. With a lustful expression on her face, Camilla gripped her umbilical cord tightly as she began to masturbate with her left hand.

“Ahhhh fuck~” She panted needily, her voice shaking with a horny intonation. “I’m still connected to another Camilla~ That’s so hot~~”

As newly born Camilla began to give herself in to her new sexual urges, the rest of the Camillas around her watched on with increasing lust and happiness. Camilla herself couldn’t help but join along to newly born Camilla’s fingering session. Seeing one of her twins succumb to her own monumental Camilla lust for the first time was magical experience that fired up Camilla like very few things ever did. Newly born Camilla moaned out lustfully as her fingers penetrated her virgin vagina, her body shivered as she instinctively plunged her digits further and further into her cunt. Though before newly born Camilla could get too far into her masturbation, her eyes suddenly lit up with excitement, a brand-new thrilling thought crossing her mind.

“Ah-! But where is she?” Newly born Camilla exclaimed ecstatically, her face quickly darting about the room. “Where is my mommy!?”

“Over here darling~”

Before long, newly born Camilla’s gaze was directed towards the center of the room, where she could see another one of her twins laying down calmly atop a tall medical chair with a serene smile on her face. Though this Camilla looked absolutely wrecked, the way she extended her arms towards newly born Camilla with a cozy, motherly aura was so calming, Camilla herself wished to be embraced within this Camilla’s warm arms. Newly born Camilla’s eyes instantly lit up with bliss as they laid upon the wonderful woman who had just given birth to her. Without skipping a beat, she instantly began dashing towards her mother, energetically climbing onto the chair as she pressed her sticky, voluptuous body against the other Camilla’s.

“Mother!!!” Newly born Camilla blurted blissfully, her large breasts eagerly pressing against her mother’s bust as she bounced up and down, letting their erect nipples lustfully rub against each other. “Thank you so much for carrying and giving birth to me!”

“It was nothing dear~” Mother Camilla responded in a tired breathy tone. Her hand gently caressed her child’s identical face, her eyes admiring its every perfect detail. “For you, I would do that and so much more~”

Eyes interlocked in a romantic gaze, the two Camillas slowly pushed their faces together until the lips of mother and child met for an amorous kiss. There was no sort of inhibition to either of their demeanors as their tongues lustfully pushed against each other and their lips meshed together. The way newly born Camilla’s enthusiasm and energy mixed with mother Camilla’s sereneness and experience made for an exchange that looked truly magical. Bodies literally still linked together through Camilla’s umbilical cord, mother and child shared a link closer to each other than any other Camilla had ever experienced before.

_Growwwww...._

Unfortunately, it seemed the two Camillas’ kissing session was cut short as newly born Camilla’s stomach growled with hunger. The two Camillas’ mouths quickly parted ways, newly born Camilla’s cheeks growing red with embarrassment while mother Camilla smiled at her with a tender smile.

“Are you feeling hungry dear?” Mother Camilla asked in a smooth voice. Hand slowly lifting her breast towards newly born Camilla, mother Camilla presented her leaking tit towards her child. “Here darling~ Please fill that cute tummy of yours with your mama’s delicious milk~”

Newly born Camilla did not need any more convincing than that. A perverted smirk crossing upon her face, the woman eagerly dove towards her mother’s breasts, her mouth encasing as much of Camilla’s left tit as it could possibly take. A moan of arousal instantly escaped mother Camilla’s mouth as she felt her daughter’s teeth bear into her bare flesh. Her fat, darkened nipple let out a thick jet of warm milk into newly born Camilla’s mouth, her pussy quivering as the cute sounds of her daughter gulping down ounce after ounce of her milk reached her ears. Though mother Camilla was the one filling her child with sustenance, from all the pleasure wracking in her brain, it felt like she was the one being rewarded for being a good girl.

The intensity of newly born Camilla’s sucking only increased as her she kept on swallowing pint after pint of her mother’s warm milk. The girl’s hands greedily groped at Camilla’s breasts, squeezing them and rubbing them as she basked in the delicious sensation of their warmth. Her dripping pussy pressed against her mother’s gaping cunt, causing their throbbing clits to buzz together in a delightful manner. Passion oozed from everyone of newly born Camilla’s motions, her body moving with instinctual lust. Mind overrun with Camilla’s egocentric personality, newly born Camilla gave herself in to her erotic desires, wishing to please not only her mother and herself, but also the audience of Camilla’s that surrounded her.

Around the room, all the other scientist Camillas were quickly devolving into their own mess of lust and lovemaking, a sexual celebration of yet another experimental success. White robes were pulled apart so that large breasts could press together, glasses clashing against each other as their mouths met as one. Camilla herself had not been immune to the contagious arousal that seeped through the pristine white room. Eyes squarely stuck on the magnificent sight of mother and daughter Camilla making amorous love to each other, the woman eagerly fingered her pussy at the development of such a grandiose union. Her attention was so enraptured by the beautiful scene Camilla had not noticed as the original scientist Camilla who had served as her guide silently snuck behind her, pressing her breasts against her back as her arms wrapped around Camilla’s slim body for a tight, passionate hug.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Scientist Camilla whispered seductively into Camilla’s ear, lustfully pushing her own fingers into Camilla’s gushing pussy. “The miracle of birth~”

With a commandingly dominant aura, scientist Camilla took over for her twin as she began to furiously finger the other woman’s pussy. And all Camilla could do was shiver and moan in response. Her body melted into the warmth of her twin’s body, the inner walls of her pussy greedily slurping around her twin’s fingers. As her glistening eyes focused on the wonderful mother and daughter scene before them, Camilla could easily into being in both of those roles. The pleasure of a mother eager to nurse and care for her child dearly coursed through her body. The bliss of a newly born baby experiencing the pleasures of their amazing world for the first time invaded her mind. To be Camilla and to create Camillas, these were some of the most integral truths to being Camilla. So getting to experience it first hand in such a way simply caused all of Camilla to bustle with pure ecstasy.

“Just a little bit of artificial insemination and twinning magic, and we can flawlessly recreate the process to produce an entirely new Camilla. No need to twin an already existing person~” Scientist Camilla continued, her fingers circling and prodding Camilla’s cunt in an energetic manner. “This new Camilla is just like every one of us. The first moments of her life are a bit confusing, but she inherits all the knowledge, memory and abilities of her mother, so she’s very quick to adapt~ In a couple of hours, you wouldn’t be able to tell her apart from any one of us~”

“Bur personally, I find the process itself much more exciting~” Scientist Camilla confessed. “The idea of carrying another Camilla inside you is just so arousing~ Hauling her around in a hugely extended belly for nine months~ Giving her all of your nutrients so she can grow strong~ And producing a beautiful daughter that looks just like you~’”

A moan escaped Camilla’s dry throat, drool dripping from her lips as her pussy pulsated with inordinate amounts of arousal. As more of Scientist Camilla’s lustful voice seeped into Camilla’s ear, her pleasure continued to grow from her every whim. It was as if Camilla was nothing more but a toy that Scientist Camilla could mold and play with, as she knew exactly where to touch and what to say to make her shiver with utter joy.

“The thought alone is enough to make my pussy quiver~” Scientist Camilla gasped breathily into Camilla’s ears, her own pussy quivering as she felt Camilla’s body throb wildly in her grasp. “Isn’t it marvelous~? Doesn’t it make you want to get impregnated with another Camilla?”

“YESSS~” Camilla finally cried into the ether, her body stiffening as a titanic orgasm overcame her mind. “I WOULD LOVE THAT~!! PLEASE IMPREGNATE ME~~~”

Pussy squeezing tightly around scientist Camilla’s slim fingers, Camilla let out a myriad of incomprehensible moans as her cunt shot out blast after blast of female ejaculate all over the floor. Her little clit twitched happily from beneath its hood, her spine trembling with tingles of bliss. Though this might not have been Camilla’s strongest physical orgasm of the night, she was sure she would not soon forget this encounter, as her mind continued to float happily in the clouds whilst her body relaxed against her twin’s.

“Hehehe~ Oh my~ That was quite the powerful orgasm!” Scientist Camilla spoke in a teasing tone, her hands softly patting the quivering Camilla as she recovered from her orgasm. “You sprayed your cum everywhere~! Just for you, I’ll be sure to put you in the application for the next Camilla impregnation, okay Camilla~?”

There were no thoughts left in Camilla’s mind. Only the happiness she experienced from the events she saw today remained.

As Camilla passed through a set of doors along with her scientist Camilla guide, the two women found themselves back in the little corner of the library-turned-lab where their magical journey had started. Scientist Camilla turned towards Camilla with a sad yet satisfied smile, her hand clasped together tightly against Camilla’s.

“Well... I’m afraid this marks the end of our journey.” Scientist Camilla spoke in a proud yet contained tone. “I’ve shown you all the advancements we’ve made here at CamilLabs™.”

Camilla felt her heart throb with a twinge of sadness. Still, she gave her twin the brightest, eager smile she could muster. “Thanks for showing me everything Camilla!” She replied eagerly. “It was an absolutely wonderful experience! The things I’ve seen today have excited me like little else! It’s truly a marvel of Camilla~”

A sigh escaped her lips. “I guess my only complaint is I wish I could stay here longer... See more of these wonderful creations you’ve developed...”

“Oh~?” Scientist Camilla’s mouth quickly morphed into a sly smirk. “If you’re really interested in staying... CamilLabs™ is always in need of new scientists and test subjects. You’re very welcome to join if you’d like~”

Camilla’s heart skipped a beat at scientist Camilla’s wondrous suggestion. “R-Really?!”

“Absolutely~” Scientist Camilla lovingly guaranteed. The woman slowly stepped closer to Camilla, their eyes interlocked in a lustful stare. “The only question is whether you’d like to be doing experiments or be experimented on~”

Shivers coursed down Camilla’s quivering pussy, her entire body shuddering with excitement. Though she still wasn’t sure what sort of position she’d like, one thing was clear. Camilla was going to get to know CamilLabs™ quite personally~ She couldn’t wait to bring about the next advancement to Camilla society.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey dudes! Sorry bout uploading this so late. I don't have a good excuse I was just lazy XP Anyways, I hope ya'll enjoy this new little Camilla spin-off. It's a bit different from the original, focusing more on some interesting fetishy scenarios our army of Camillas could indulge in. But hopefully you found it interesting nonetheless. Will there be more Camilla stuff in the future? Perhaps, who's to say really. But for now, I got a couple of fun stories planned out and I'm hoping you'll look forward to them~ Hope you guys enjoyed this one and cheers!


End file.
